Une soirée dans la vie des préfets
by Hermystic
Summary: Recueil de drabbles. En cinquième année, les préfets se retrouvent avec des responsabilités en plus ... Ou non ! Après tout, tout dépend de leurs condisciples ...
1. Gryffondor

Bonsoir ! Je publie ce mini-recueil que j'ai fait il y a ... Un moment ! Il a été fait au cours d'un logorallye où je devais insérer les mots **Âme, Flemme, Éclectique, Livre, Sarbacane** en temps limité. Ils se retrouvent éparpillés au fil de quatre drabbles. Que j'intègre dans le défi des 50 drabbles de la Gazette des bonbons aux citrons. Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Hermione faisait ses devoirs dans la salle commune comme tous les soirs. Elle voulait montrer l'exemple aux plus jeunes. Son comportement irréprochable amusait beaucoup ses camarades qui étaient de la même qu'elle. La jeune fille n'hésitait pas à les invectiver pour qu'ils fassent la même chose qu'elle mais elle n'était pas vraiment écoutée.

Pire encore, ses camarades n'hésitaient pas à la charrier. Elle devait parfois hausser le ton et brandir son insigne de préfète sous leurs yeux pour les obliger à être plus disciplinés. Ce qui ne changeait pas grand-chose au fait qu'elle était celle qui prenait la fonction au sérieux contrairement à Ron. Celui-ci n'hésitait pas à passer certaines bêtises de ses camarades parce que cela l'amusait de les voir jouer avec une sarbacane ou parce qu'il vait la flemme de faire ses devoirs de préfet. Au plus désespoir d'une Hermione au bord de la crise de nerfs !


	2. Serdaigle

Padma était installée dans un fauteuil de la salle commune et veillait à ce que ses camarades n'aient pas de comportements déplacés vis-à-vis des livres issus de leur bibliothèque. Certains d'entre eux étaient très anciens et, selon la légende, avaient appartenu à Rowena Serdaigle elle-même. Elle ne savait pas quel crédit accordé à cette histoire mais cela lui était égale : il fallait que les ouvrages soient bien traités.

Parallèlement à cette veille, elle aidait aussi ses camarades qui la sollicitaient pour des problèmes scolaires mais aussi pour des soucis plus personnels. Elle tâchait de les conseiller du mieux qu'elle pouvait avec le concours d'Anthony. A eux deux, ils faisaient régner le calme au sein de leur maison ce qui leur valut le respect et la reconnaissance de leur directeur. Celui-ci essayait de détendre ses élèves pour qu'ils s'amusent mais cela ne marchait guère tant ils étaient toujours sérieux !


	3. Poufsouffle

Ernie et Hannah baignaient dans une atmosphère éclectique qui leur convenait à merveille. Chacun était libre de faire ce qu'il voulait : lire, écrire, jouer de la musique, s'occuper des plantes, manger, faire ses devoirs … Ils étaient tous deux respectueux des choix de chacun faisant que l'ambiance était extrêmement sereine.

Les deux préfets n'avaient pas grand-chose à faire tant tous avaient l'habitude d'être autonome dans leur vie quotidienne. Ils se tenaient disponibles en cas de soucis ce que leurs camarades appréciaient beaucoup. Ils n'hésitaient pas à les remercier, à leur sourire avec bienveillance alors qu'Ernie et Hannah répondaient avec patience à leurs petits, ou gros, tracas. Au sein de leur salle commune, ils étaient soudés. Ce fut cette même cohésion qui les aidait à tenir alors qu'ils souffraient en silence face aux autres maisons. Pourtant, Il y avait bien une chose qui faisaient leur fierté : afficher leurs couleurs.


	4. Serpentard

Les deux préfets de Serpentard n'avaient pas grand-chose à faire au sein de leur maison. Après tout, les Serpentards avaient été élevés d'une telle manière qu'ils savaient bien se tenir. C'est pourquoi Drago et Pansy n'avaient pas de problèmes avec la discipline. Il y avait bien des désaccords mais ils étaient réglés entre eux de façon à ne rien laisser paraitre à l'extérieur. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de tous s'entendre en interne mais ils devaient être unis. En cas de dérapage, les fauteurs de trouble étaient vertement remis à leur place par un des préfets voire par leur directeur de maison. Grâce à eux, et aux élèves plus âgés, les leçons s'apprenaient vite au sein de la maison Serpentard et ce dès leur arrivée. Les nouveaux arrivants étaient mis au parfum par les préfets qui n'hésitaient pas à être plus sévères avec eux jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent de parfaits Serpents.

* * *

Après avoir tenté de faire ressortir les valeurs de chaque maison, c'est ici que s'achève ce court recueil ! :)

A bientôt ! :)


End file.
